Molde
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Para ella, aún ser moldeable, lo significaba todo. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre: "Mortífagos", del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ni los personajes mencionados en la historia no me pertenecen, salvo la desequilibrada idea, creo.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de **Octubre: **_**"Mortífagos",**__ del foro __**La Sala de los Menesteres**_

**Notas/Advertencias:** la idea que tenía al principio era muy distinta a lo que terminé escribiendo. Pretendía algo _más _profundo que esto. En mi defensa, he cogido una gripa de mierda que me tiene postrada en la cama convaleciente. No carburo bien, así que bueno… a la hora de leer esto quedé medianamente satisfecha. Sin embargo, quería tratar de cumplir indiferentemente de mi situación actual.

Así que discúlpenme sinceramente los errores que esta cosa pueda tener y… ya saben, lean y ¿disfruten?

* * *

><p>Era una caricia suave. Parecía dar la ligera sensación de que apenas le rozaba con la aspereza nívea de sus dedos<em>. <em>No era una caricia como tal; sin embargo, todo el contacto que deseaba era justo eso.

Le gustaba aquello. Se sentía como alguna especie de masa moldeable. Una completamente a merced, dispuesta a ser y dejar de tener con tal y fuesen aquellas garras quienes manipularan la mezcla compuesta de su destino.

—No ha sido un fracaso —su voz grave, apenas lo suficientemente siseante melló con profundidad en su ser, estremeciéndole. No sonaba molesto, parecía reflexivo.

Durante unos instantes que se le antojaron perfectamente eternos, las caricias fugaces le mantuvieron en un estado de monotonía incapaz de ser sublevado. No necesitaba catalogar qué era lo que provocaba en su ser.

—No ha sido una derrota —se convenció. Las caricias pausaron al borde de su cuello delgado, para luego volver a retornar hasta sus mejillas hundidas, esta vez la sensación del tacto tornándose intenso.

En aquel lapso de tiempo, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Una de ellas fue hincarse, postrarse como un animal miserable y rogar el perdón deseado ante su humillante asalto. Una misión encomendada con tanta confianza, y ella tenía la osadía de fallar.

Aún no estaba segura de cómo su Señor pudo perdonarle.

Puede que fuese una importante pieza en aquel tablero, pero no dejaba de ser un objeto reemplazable en un futuro cercano. La masa, de tanto moldearse al antojo del dueño, llega a un inevitable punto de quiebre. Se endurece y se desecha, es así como funciona. Estaba consciente de ello, siempre lo supo, y aun así, la euforia de sentirse, y tener la certeza de que era la persona de más confianza de su Señor, inhibía por completo aquellos pensamientos que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, algunas veces fueron lógicos y escudriñados a profundidad.

No al menos desde que toda su atención se centra únicamente en un único ser, cuyo poder deja entrever que puede ser capaz de levantar las tierras y desquebrajar los cielos. Y sobre todo, encontrar el punto perfecto para moldearle, sin que termine de quebrarse.

Y Bellatrix lo supo en ese instante: era ella, siendo enteramente de él.

No tuvo una especie de revelación, sólo lo supo. Bellatrix se vio conteniendo sus emociones y sus piernas temblorosas ante la mirada de orgullo que recibió de su Señor gracias a las diferentes misiones acaecidas. Nunca se cansaría de aquella mirada

Y sin embargo…

De poder llorar, lo haría de la vergüenza.

Las caricias a su mejilla pausaron. Tal vez su Señor intuyó su sentir. Viéndose en la necesidad de calmar sus molestas sensaciones —sobre todo porque no quería incordiar a su amo—, Bellatrix se vio asintiendo a la última preguntada disfrazada de afirmación, quizá en el fondo, temiendo a las represalias.

Pero no por el dolor a la tortura, porque eso es lo de menos. Su vergüenza, su humillación, ahora es más, precisamente porque el castigo todavía no se ha llevado a cabo. Bellatrix esperaba que con su inminente fracaso, su Señor se viese envuelto en ira concentrada, y le atacara apenas ella terminara de dar la desagradable noticia.

Mas nada sucedió.

Prefería mil veces una C_ruciatus_ que las palabras que ahora burbujeaban lentamente en su mente.

Palabras que juegan con su frágil espíritu. Le molesta el sentir, le irrita saberse que aún es poseedora de sentimientos tan absurdos como el temor. Pero está allí, constante, sólo durmiente bajo una gruesa capa de hielo que lentamente se ha ido derritiendo. ¿Cuándo, cómo? No lo sabría, pero ahora está allí, infectándolo todo.

_La masa se ha endurecido._

Está consciente de su potencial, de cómo ha logrado llevar a un nuevo escalafón a toda la organización, pero también está dolorosamente consciente de que, así como el viento trae consigo pétalos deshojados también podría traer tierra y suciedad.

No tuvo conocimiento realmente de cuándo las caricias cesaron, tan concentrada en sus tormentos, como para ver que su Señor se había incorporado del trono, viéndole, escudriñándole.

—No lo ha sido —repitió, saboreó el suave siseo cuando las palabras estremecieron aquel delgado cuerpo, creyendo obtener el efecto deseado, cuando justamente era lo contrario.

Porque con cada palabra que el Señor Tenebroso procuraba expulsar, claras y concisas como para que la mente de cierta guerrera desequilibrada las comprendiera, a la vez era un puñal que perforaban sus carnes. Un dolor tan agudo como mortal. No se comparaba siquiera a la tortura física.

Puede que Bellatrix estuviese consciente de muchas cosas al respecto, pero allí, cuando ella elevaba su rostro demacrado y observaba la siniestra sonrisa de su amo, todo su mundo se caía, todo se desquebrajaba a su paso y entonces no le importaba hacer uso de la subjetividad para creer que era todo lo que se necesitaba. Todo lo que él deseaba.

Se veía siendo a su lado, enteramente ella, devota como ningún otro, y quizá, sólo quizá, podría convertirse en la eterna figura que su Señor moldearía.


End file.
